


The First Time

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my Atlantis story "Love's Loyalties." Milo and Kida's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

** Disclaimer:  **  


The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated feature film "Atlantis: the Lost Empire" are copyrighted to Disney Enterprises, Inc.  


** Author's Notes:  **  


This is an additional scene for "Love's Loyalties". Although taking place during the story, it is not part of it. It is important to have read "Love's Loyalties" before reading this story otherwise many mentioned events and characters will be unfamiliar.  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

 

 

**_The First Time_**  
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

Milo shut the door behind the servant as she left the room with the last of the day's discards. He turned around to look at Kida, who was sitting up in her bed.

"Well, I guess I should, uh, let you get some rest now," he said. "It's getting pretty late and you've had a long day."

"A long day?" Kida cocked an eyebrow. "Do you mean the part that came before or after I regained consciousness?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "You know what I mean. Anyway, Sweet and Eyris want you to get as much rest as possible. They'd both throw a fit if they knew you were still up."

"I could not sleep now if I tried," Kida informed him. "I have had enough rest to last several lifetimes. I am ready to get up and do something."

"You'd better do whatever it is in here," he told her. "There are guards outside the door under direct orders from Eyris not to let you budge one inch until she says otherwise."

"Is that so?" Kida smirked wickedly. "Do they not know that I am queen and my word weighs heavier than that of a mere physician?"

"Are you still sure you're not ready to be queen?" Milo asked, trying very hard not to laugh. "Because you've sure got the whole 'I'm better than everybody else' thing down perfectly."

Kida laughed. "It is a natural gift."

Milo shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You must love me forever," she ordered in a mock-serious tone. 

"I can do that," Milo nodded. 

"I know you can," she smiled, losing her serious demeanor. "Atlantis is so lucky to have you as its new king." 

Milo was momentarily stunned. With everything that had happened, between the wedding and Rourke's return, he had forgotten that his marriage to Kida had automatically made him king of Atlantis.

"King...wow," he murmured in amazement. "I'd forgotten about that part."

"You will be wonderful," she assured him. "I am the one I am worried about. Having you by my side is a great relief."

"Kida," Milo said, "I wish you'd stop saying that. We both know that you're a great queen."

She sighed. "I still do not agree, but I will drop the subject for now. Is that acceptable?"

"Not really," he told her, "but I'll let it go for tonight. But just for tonight, okay?"

"Agreed," she nodded. 

"All right then," Milo said, "now that that's settled, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." He grinned. "I didn't get much sleep last night, you know. And it's all your fault."

She grinned back. "I am so sorry to have inconvenienced you, my husband."

"Well, as long as you're sorry," Milo told her. He gestured towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Um, Milo?" 

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she asked him. 

"I told you, to bed," he informed her. "Why?"

She folded her arms and gave him a look. 

And then it hit him.

"Oh. I forgot about that too." He grinned sheepishly. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when I didn't have my own room anymore. I guess that means we're really married!"

"Yes," she smiled. "Finally."

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." She slid over in the bed to make room for him. "Come. Join me. We can at last sleep in each other's arms."

"That sounds good to me," Milo smiled. He loved the feel of holding Kida against him. It would be heaven on earth to do so for an entire night.

But as Milo started walking towards her, Kida's smile suddenly disappeared and her entire body took on a nervous demeanor.

"Wait," she said, looking down. "There is something I must ask you before we...we...share...the bed."

Milo stopped in his tracks halfway across the room. "What is it?" he asked, feeling incredibly concerned. Only seconds ago, Kida had been so happy. What had happened to make her suddenly so nervous? Had he said or done something unintentionally?

"I've been told that there is a...tradition for the first time a husband and wife share a bed," she slowly began. Still looking down, she began to twist the edge of her blanket in her hands. "I want to know if you...intend to go through with it tonight."

"Tradition? What tradition?" Milo had no idea what she was talking about. All he wanted to do was cuddle up next to her and go to sleep. He was very tired.

Kida turned bright red. “I was told that we are supposed to...to... What is that word? Consume? Consome?”

“C-consummate?” Milo nearly choked on the word. _Oh, my god! Please don’t let that be right!_

“Yes,” she nodded, still not meeting his gaze. “Consummate. Until we...consummate...the marriage, we are not truly husband and wife.”

“W-who told y-you that?” he stammered. This was yet another thing Milo had forgotten about and, now that he had been reminded of it, he remembered that it was something he had hoped not to do for a while. As much as he loved Kida, he was not ready to _make love_ to her.

Kida finally looked up, her face even redder. “Mrs. Packard.”

“Mrs. Packard?!” He took a minute to compose himself. “Tell me _exactly_ what she told you.” 

What on earth had she been thinking telling things like that to Kida, who was still more a girl than a woman and lived in a culture where sex was still expected to only occur between a husband and wife? He, on the other hand, came from a world where sex was no longer restricted to the marriage bed, although it should have been. Sweet and the other's teasing of him about the upcoming wedding night all week would have been considered normal, even traditional, on the surface. But Mrs. Packard's lecture about it to an Atlantean was not. He was the one who was supposed to explain it to her. 

Although he knew Kida wanted to start a family right away, Milo had intended to wait at least a month or two before introducing sex into their marriage. While he had no actual experience, he had a passable knowledge of what was supposed to happen. He wanted their first time to be special. He had hoped he could learn a few things before attempting to make love to her. With his inexperience and lack of skills, he was terrified that he would hurt rather than pleasure her. 

“She told me that in order for a couple to truly become husband and wife they must make love their first night together,” Kida informed him. “She said it binds them together in every way possible. She also said that it is a tradition that goes back to the beginning of time and that it is bad luck to break it. She was very adamant about it.” She paused. “Is this true?”

“Um...” How could he explain to Kida that this was just a cultural myth? It had been invented to insure that husbands and wives had children as soon as possible, which had been essential to species survival in the early days of humankind. In this new century, this was no longer the case.

“Mrs. Packard assured me that she did this with all eight of her husbands,” Kida continued. “She said that it was the best part of her wedding days.”

Milo tried to block out the image of cigarette-dragging Mrs. Packard passionately kissing a man. It was a strange picture, to say the least. (Though it was interesting to learn that there was _something_ she could become enthusiastic about.) “H-have you talked to anyone else about this?”

Kida shook her head. “Not for centuries. When I first became a woman, Tahbtoap had a midwife explain lovemaking to me. She said a man and a woman kiss and touch for a while and then the man-”

“Okay, okay!” Milo cut her off, not needing to hear the gruesome details. He’d gotten that from Grandpa when he was ten! And that had been embarrassing enough!

“I-I had considered talking to Helga about it,” Kida admitted, looking down again, “but I was afraid it would bring back painful memories for her.”

“Yeah,” Milo agreed. “What about... No. Never mind.” He had been about to ask if she had tried talking to Audrey, but realized she would probably know less than Kida did. Marital relations were probably the last things the tomboy would ever think about.

"You never answered my question," Kida said. "Is this...consummation truly a tradition?”

Milo saw no way out of answering her. “Yes.”

Kida nodded and looked at him once again. “Then we must follow it.” 

“Only if you feel that you’re ready,” he told her. _I know I’m not._ “This is a pretty big step,” he continued aloud.

“I do not think this is something anyone could ever be ready for,” Kida said. “But I think it is best not to break with tradition.”

Milo swallowed. “Then let’s try this.”

As Kida stood up from the bed and started towards him, a wave of intense nervousness slammed into him. He was so afraid of hurting her. He knew nothing of what they were supposed to do except for the technical part. The purpose of sex was reproduction. And, the only way for that to occur was for their external reproductive organs to be joined together. He had to insert his penis into her vagina. That was the extent of his sexual knowledge.

Truthfully, sex had never been something to which Milo had given much thought, even after falling in love with Kida. It had never been important to him. The only reason he knew anything about it at all was because of Grandpa’s lecture all those years ago. Even taking care of his own sexual needs had been treated as a chore. 

He had had one opportunity to experience it before now, but he had turned it down. The idea of sleeping with a woman before marriage was anathema to him. Grandpa had told him that it was not proper behavior and anyone who didn’t understand that was uncivilized. (He had often commented on how just uncivilized society was becoming in general, which was why he preferred spending all his time studying extinct ones.) Milo had agreed with him.

That was why he had turned Lisa down flat when she had propositioned him. As much in love with her as he had been, he had been determined to wait until marriage. She had been furious, explaining the only reason she had been playing his “game,” as she called it, was to eventually get sex. If he wasn’t going to give it to her, she had said, then they were through. As heartbroken as he had been, he knew he had made the right decision.

Now, over nine years later, he had a second opportunity. But, this time, it was with his wife.

A wife who loved him.

As she finally came to a stop in front of him, he could see that she was shaking.

“I am so afraid,” she quietly admitted. 

“So am I,” he told her, bending down to gently kiss her on the lips.

After the kiss ended, she said, “How do we begin?”

He shrugged. “I guess we kiss some more. W-we can’t actually h-have... I mean, we can’t...m-make love unless we’re both...aroused.”

“'Aroused'?” Kida repeated. “I do not know this word.”

“Well,” Milo said, feeling more nervous and embarrassed every second, “it means... You see... Um, our bodies have to get ready for...for...”

“For when you place your penis inside me?”

Kida’s characteristic candor took Milo by surprise for the first time. “Y-yes.”

“What must happen?”

Milo swallowed again. “It might be easier to just experience it as it happens.” The idea of explaining it in detail to her made him a little more than queasy.

“Very well,” she nodded. “Let us kiss again.”

Milo kissed her again, but not as he normally did. He knew their normal gentle and sweet kisses weren’t powerful enough to stimulate the both of them. He pressed his lips roughly against hers and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her as close to him as possible. He surprised himself with his newfound forcefulness. 

Kida responded by throwing herself into the kiss and wrapping her arms around him. She leaned against him, digging her fingers into his back.

Milo clutched at her back, pressing her against him. 

Within less than a minute, their hands automatically began to roam. Milo found himself rubbing and massaging Kida all over her back and buttocks. He felt her doing to same to him.

After several minutes of the intense kissing and touching, he felt himself become aroused.

The second his penis hardened, Kida broke the kiss and looked at him, surprised. “What was that?”

“Um, well...” He groped for the right words.

Kida backed away and stared. Milo could only assume it was at the bulge caused by his erection.

“Does that mean you are now aroused?” she asked, still staring.

“Y-yes,” he stammered.

“Let me see for myself,” Kida announced. And before Milo could protest, she reached out and pulled up the bottom of his wedding robes.

Milo’s face turned bright red as Kida just looked at his penis.

“Does standing up like that make it easier for you to enter me?” she questioned bluntly.

Milo could only nod.

“Now, look at me and tell me if I am aroused.” 

“Um...”

“Maybe it would help if I removed my clothes,” she decided. Without any preamble, she took a step back and removed her dress.

Milo could only stare as she revealed her body to him for the first time. She was glorious, as beautiful as any depiction of a goddess in artwork had ever been. Every curve was perfect. There was not a single flaw he could find on her naked form.

Kida came forward again. “Is this better?”

Again, he couldn’t manage to make a coherent sound.

“I have a strange feeling that seems to be between my legs, but...not. It reminds me of when I have to relieve myself, yet it is different.”

“T-that means that y-you’re a-aroused,” he managed.

“There is also a strange wetness there,” she continued. She reached out and took his hand. “Here. Feel.” She pulled his hand and placed it between her legs. 

It took all of Milo’s self-control not to yank his hand away. As she had said, her vagina was indeed wet. And warm. He moved his hand slightly, unintentionally parting the lips, and she made a small sound.

Alarmed, he stopped. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no,” she said, shaking her head. “It felt wonderful. Please. Do it again.”

Milo began to move his hand against her crotch. The tip of one of his fingers slipped inside her.

This time, Kida’s cry was louder and more like a moan.

Pleased that he was apparently doing this right, he pushed his finger in deeper. She was even warmer and wetter inside.

“Milo...” she breathed. “Do not...stop.”

“A-all right,” he answered, trying to figure out what to do next. Encouraged by her urging, he rubbed his finger against her vaginal walls, invoking more cries and moans of pleasure from her.

She murmured something in Atlantean that he was not familiar with.

This went on for another couple of minutes before he decided that standing up like this had to be uncomfortable for Kida. He pulled his mucus-encased finger out of her.

“W-why are y-you stopping?” she asked breathlessly.

“I...thought we’d be more comfortable...on the bed.”

She smiled. “Yes. I agree.” She took his hand. “Come.”

“You go ahead. I’ll be there in a second.”

She dropped his hand and went over to lay on the bed, waiting for him.

Milo, feeling less nervous now knowing that he had succeeded in bringing her pleasure, stripped himself of his wedding robe. He followed after her and climbed onto the bed.

She spread her legs, exposing herself to him. “Please. Continue what you were doing.”

Milo moved so that he was sitting on his knees between her legs. He reached out with the hand that had already been inside her and spread her vaginal lips apart. He saw the hole that he knew was where he had put his finger before and, above that, a button-like piece of flesh. With his other hand, he reached out and touched it.

Kida cried out louder than ever.

Whatever that was, it was incredibly sensitive and touching it brought her pleasure. He rubbed it again.

“Milo!” she nearly screamed.

This gave him an idea. Readjusting the hand that was keeping her vaginal lips open, he once again inserted his finger into her hole. With the other hand, he continued to rub the knob of skin.

Kida began to babble incoherently in Atlantean.

_I’m actually doing this right,_ Milo smiled to himself. _I can’t believe it._

Kida squirmed under his touch, raising her hips and pressing into his hand. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing rapidly, her babbling having ceased.

Milo was able to get another finger inside her and she moaned as it entered her.

He lost sense of all time and space as he manipulated her. The only thing that existed for him was Kida and the pleasure he was giving her.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Kida’s vaginal walls contracted and relaxed several times around his fingers and her whole body seemed to shudder. The cry she let out was the most powerful yet.

“Milo!!!” This time, it was a scream.

Then, as fast as it had started, it stopped.

_She orgasmed,_ he realized as he removed his hands from her. _I actually brought her to orgasm!_

“Milo...” she barely whispered.

“D-did you enjoy that?” he asked, already knowing what the answer would be because of the smile on her face.

“Gods, yes,” she told him. “I cannot believe I was afraid of this!”

He rocked forward and leaned over her. “Me either.” He kissed her. “And that’s only the beginning.”

“What is next?” she asked eagerly. “Do I get to touch you in the same way?”

“Only if-”

She didn’t let him finish. She pushed him over so that he landed on his back. She quickly scrambled so that she was sitting on top of his legs. She reached out and removed his glasses, placing them on the chair Milo had sat in during his long vigil by her bedside.

“Tell me if I am doing this right.”

That said, she took his erect penis in her hand.

It was Milo’s turn to moan.

“Oh, god!”

“That feels good?” she questioned.

“God, yes!”

She giggled. “Let me please you as you have pleased me.”

She ran her hand up and down along his length.

Waves of pleasure spread through his body. Never before had he experienced something this, for lack of a better word, wonderful. And he knew it was not just because of what she was doing. It was because it was _her._

Kida continued to rub his penis and, with her other hand, massaged his testicles. 

Milo let out another moan. “Kida...”

She smiled, but said nothing, obviously enjoying what she was doing.

Milo closed his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in what he was feeling.

As Kida continued to touch his genitals, she leaned down and planted kisses on his chest. “I love you,” she told him, kissing him again. “The gods must have sent you to me.”

_Only if they’re all named Preston Whitmore,_ Milo thought humorously. “I...love you too,” he managed between breaths and moans. 

Kida started using broad strokes along the sides of his penis, moving her hands slightly faster now. 

Milo involuntarily raised his hips and Kida once again folded her hands around him, moving them up and down.

Suddenly, he could feel himself building towards an orgasm. 

“K-kida... Kida... Stop!” he cried out. He didn’t want to ejaculate without being inside her first. Not only would it be incredibly disgusting (he knew from his masturbation experiences), but it would not possibly result in a baby like he knew Kida wanted. 

Kida stopped moving her hands, but did not release him. “Why? Have I hurt you, my Milo?”

“No, of course not,” he told her. “It’s just... Well, it’s just...” He took a breath. “It’s time for, well, you know.”

“You mean for the part where you place this inside me?”

He nodded, placing his hands around hers, pulling them off of him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Kida gracefully moved so that her knees were straddling his. She walked herself up so that she had positioned herself over his penis, her legs spread. 

“I was told this part would hurt,” she said, leaning over so that her hands laid flat against his chest, “but I am not afraid. Not anymore.

“Not with you.”

Milo planted his hands on her hips, swallowing slightly. 

_I was told this part would hurt._

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“There is no way around this pain,” she told him. “It is the pain of the first entry. There will be bleeding as well.”

“W-we don’t have to go through with this part tonight, you know,” he said. “I’d say we’ve done enough to consider our marriage consummated.”

She shook her head. “Mrs. Packard insisted that we are not considered married until you enter me. We cannot stop now.”

“All right,” he nodded. “Let’s continue.”

Kida started to lower herself onto him. Milo felt the tip of his penis press against the slicked vaginal lips. She continued and he felt more of himself taken into her.

Her descent was slow, her breathing ragged. Her fingernails dug into his skin.

“Take your time,” he encouraged her.

Kida said nothing, her face a mask of concentration. 

Then, she suddenly stopped.

“I think this is the part that will hurt,” she told him. “I cannot go down any further. I...think you will have to push yourself in.”

Milo nodded. “Go lay down like you were before. Let me take over now.” He sounded more confident than he felt, but he had come this far. 

He had to finish this, if not for him but for Kida.

Kida obediently disengaged from him and laid back down. 

Milo pushed himself up into a sitting position and then moved so he was laying on top of her. He placed his penis against her vagina.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her passionately and then drove himself into her.

Kida screamed.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Milo apologized, caressing her cheeks and kissing her. “I-I didn’t mean... Oh, god, I’m sorry.”

Briefly, he wondered if the guards posted outside their door had heard her scream. And, if they had, did they know what had caused it? Had they been expecting it all night?

“Do...not...be sorry, my Milo,” Kida told him, her eyes brimming with tears. “I knew it would hurt. There was nothing that could have prevented this pain.”

“It still hurts?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “but it is subsiding. Continue to make love to me, my Milo.”

He loved how she called him “my Milo”. He kissed her once again and then started to move inside of her. His actions came instinctively, as if his body knew what to do. He decided to just go along with it, knowing whatever he was doing was right and, with every moan from Kida, pleasurable for her.

It was ecstasy for him as well. Feeling the warmth and wetness of her against his penis felt unbelievable. He wished he could stay inside of her like this forever.

“Milo,” she moaned again. “Oh, my love.”

He continued relying on his instincts for what to do next. He noticed how he pumped with ever-increasing speed and intensity. 

Kida came again, crying out his name.

_I’m almost there,_ he noted and, with one last thrust, his own orgasm came and he ejaculated into her, sending millions of sperm towards her womb.

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

Kida began to gently kiss him. “Now we are truly married.”

He laughed weakly and kissed her back. “I guess so.”

“I love you.”

“You know I love you too,” he smiled at her, giving her another kiss.

“Can we do this every night?” she asked.

He laughed again. “Only if you’re up to it. I know I wouldn’t mind.”

She kissed him once more. “This was the most wonderful experience of my life,” she confessed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I think I am finally tired now, my Milo,” she said. 

Kissing her one last time, he disengaged and pulled her to him as he rolled off of her. His forehead pressed against hers, he said, “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, my Milo.”


End file.
